List of Crux Followers
{| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="wikitable sortable" style="width: 600px;" ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Size ! scope="col"|ATK ! scope="col"|DEF ! scope="col"|STA ! scope="col"|Follower Point(s) ! scope="col"|Effect ! scope="col"|Episode |- |New Knight |1 |5 |1 |3 |1 |NONE |0 |- |Military Knight Sillit |2 |5 |0 |8 |1 |NONE |0 |- |Flag Knight Frett |3 |3 |1 |9 |1 |Before this card attacks, a Follower in Slot 3 gets ATK +1/STA +1.  |0 |- |Knight Aide Sarisen |4 |3 |2 |11 |1 |At the start of the turn, all other Followers in your Field with "Knight" in the name get ATK +1/STA +1.  |0 |- |Crux Knight Mitil |5 |6 |0 |16 |1 |NONE |0 |- |Crux Knight Pintail |4 |5 |1 |10 |1 |Before this card is attacked by an enemy Follower with a smaller SIZE, it gets ATK +1/DEF +1.  |0 |- |Knight Escort |5 |7 |1 |12 |1 |NONE |0 |- |Crux Knight Terra |3 |7 |1 |6 |1 |NONE |0 |- |Saint Sword Girl |1 |4 |1 |5 |1 |NONE |1 |- |Knight Messenger |2 |6 |0 |6 |1 |NONE |1 |- |Priestess |3 |4 |0 |11 |3 |Before this card is attacked, your Character gets LIFE +1.  |1 |- |Seminarian |4 |6 |0 |12 |1 |NONE |1 |- |Apprentice Nun |5 |6 |1 |14 |1 |NONE |1 |- |Seeker Sienfield |1 |4 |1 |6 |5 |NONE |1 |- |Seeker Amethystar |2 |6 |0 |4 |7 |Before this card is attacked, if the Turn Number is odd, it gets STA +3.  |1 |- |Seeker Lydia |3 |4 |1 |11 |33 |Before this card attacks, if you have more than two Crux Followers in your Field, the defender gets ATK -1/DEF -2.  |1 |- |Echo Light |4 |5 |3 |6 |7 |At the start of the turn, if the Turn Number is even, all Crux Followers get ATK +2/STA +2.  |1 |- |Crux Faithful |5 |6 |1 |15 |5 |NONE |1 |- |Crux Nurse |2 |0 |2 |11 |1 |NONE |2 |- |Stigma Witness Felicia |4 |4 |2 |11 |5 |Before this card is attacked, Followers with "Stigma Flint" in the name have ATK/STA raised by the number of Academy cards in your Field.  |2 |- |Seeker Christina |3 |6 |1 |7 |1 |NONE |2 |- |Seeker Irene |1 |4 |0 |4 |5 |Before this card attacks, it gets ATK +2, and then this skill is removed.  |2 |- |Seeker Laura |5 |7 |0 |14 |3 |NONE |2 |- |Seeker Lucia |2 |4 |2 |6 |7 |Before this card attacks, its STA is reduced by the number of cards in your Hand and your Field with "Seeker" in the name, and its ATK is raised by that number.  |2 |- |Seeker Melissa |3 |3 |3 |7 |7 |At the start of the turn, two Followers with "Seeker" in the name get ATK +2/STA +2, and then this skill is removed.  |2 |- |Crux Knight Sinclair |4 |6 |2 |10 |33 |Before this card is attacked, up to two Crux cards in the Grave are removed from the game. This card gets ATK +2/STA +2. The first Follower (other than this) gains ATK +1/STA +1.  |2 |}